


Lips Like Sugar

by kelspots



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hanging around at fairs, M/M, Sugar used as a catalyst, Teenage boy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://punkrockgaia.tumblr.com/">punkrockgaia</a> and <a href="http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/">videntefernandez</a> on <a href="http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/73591028434/ooh-just-thought-of-sugary-literally-teen-cecearl">tumblr</a>. I was just going to write a cute little drabble. Best laid plans, and all that. Title from the Echo and the Bunnymen song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [punkrockgaia](http://punkrockgaia.tumblr.com/) and [videntefernandez](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/) on [tumblr](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/73591028434/ooh-just-thought-of-sugary-literally-teen-cecearl). I was just going to write a cute little drabble. Best laid plans, and all that. Title from the Echo and the Bunnymen song of the same name.

“Come on, I want to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl,” Cecil whined. “These animals are _boring_. That cow only has one head. No one’s even showing any spiderwolves this year!”

“Jeez, all right, we can go ride your stupid ride. I had to at least look through the barns as part of my State Unfair badge, but it’s not worth it if all you’re going to do is complain.” Earl’s pouty face made something pleasant clench in the pit of Cecil’s stomach. He grinned and grabbed Earl’s hand, hurrying them away from the 5H building and toward the rides.

Earl let himself be pulled, and even began to smile as his friend wove them through the crowd. Feeling unusually brave, he quickened his steps, falling into rhythm with Cecil and threading their fingers together. As they passed trailers for Jerry’s Tacos and a pizza place called Big Ricky’s or something, Cecil turned his head and grinned at Earl. Like every time that brilliant face, lit up with mischief, was aimed at him, Earl felt himself go a little weak in the knees. The small part of his brain that was ashamed at his behavior around Cecil thought, rather snidely, that if he wasn’t careful, little cartoon hearts would start swirling around his head. Earl mostly ignored that part of his brain.

Then Cecil was looking past him, and yanking him in a different direction. “Hey, ow! I thought you wanted to go on rides?”

“I want cotton candy first!” 

“What are you, 6 years old?” Earl laughed.

“Whatever, I’m older than you. Besides, cotton candy is awesome.”

Earl scoffed and rolled his eyes, but stood in line with Cecil anyway. When Cecil finally chose the color he wanted (taupe, like the sky that day) they began strolling more casually down the midway. 

Cecil tore off a big chunk of his cotton candy and shoved it in his mouth, then offered some to Earl.

“Eh, no thanks. I’ve never really liked that stuff. There’s no point to it.”

“No point to it? The point is that you’re eating sugar that looks like a cloud! What other point does there need to be?”

“If I’m going to eat that much sugar, there should be some taste to it. Besides it gets your hands all sticky.”

“Yeah, and then you wipe them off with a moist towelette. You’re a boy scout, don’t you always have one of those with you? Be prepared and all that?” Cecil was teasing, but Earl was more focused on the way he was sticking his tongue out to let the spun sugar melt onto it.

“Well, yes, I _do_ , but I’m not wasting it on your sticky hands.”

Cecil grabbed a large piece of his treat, then grinned and waggled his candy-covered fingers at Earl. Earl yelped, then took off running as Cecil reached for him. By the time Cecil caught up, Earl was leaning against the back of a game booth, laughing and out of breath.

“Since when can you run faster than me? And now what am I going to do about my hand? I was going to wipe it on your shirt.”

“Well, if you had a moist towelette with you, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Earl said prissily. Cecil stared at his hand for a moment, shrugged, then stuck one of his fingers in his mouth.

Earl’s entire world narrowed down to Cecil’s lips. He felt his heart skip a beat, his mouth drop open, his eyes go wide. He let out a small gasp. Which Cecil definitely heard, if the smirk that crossed his face was any indication. Instead of putting the next digit in his mouth, he licked from the middle of his palm to the tip of his finger, then swirled his tongue around the end. He winked and said, “are you _sure_ you don’t want to help me clean up?”

Earl’s brain hadn’t quite engaged again yet, so Cecil brought his middle finger to Earl’s lips. Earl stuck his tongue out to lick at the pad, then looked straight into Cecil’s eyes and took the finger all the way into his mouth.

It was Cecil’s turn to gasp at that. Earl applied some suction and swirled his tongue around, which elicited a groan, then Cecil was dragging his finger away from Earl’s lips and replacing it with his own. 

Earl stood stunned for a few seconds before practically melting into Cecil’s kiss. His arms wound around Cecil’s waist, pulling them closer together. Cecil’s hands came up to cradle Earl’s face, tilting his head into a better position before he licked at the seam of Earl’s lips. Earl opened his mouth, surprised at the press of tongue, and let Cecil lick his way inside. He tasted like ozone and ancient languages and most of all sugar, sweet and cloying and _mouth-watering_ and Earl would never get enough. His own tongue made its way into Cecil’s mouth and he tried to find as much of the taste as he could, already dreading the day he couldn’t have this anymore.

Too soon, far too soon, Cecil pulled back slightly. He was breathing shallowly, and this close Earl could see that his pupils had nearly swallowed the violet of his irises. But before those metaphorical hearts could start swimming in the air around his head, Earl realized that the hand on his left cheek was still gummy. He reached up and pulled it away from his face.

“Ugh, Ceec, gross!” Earl wiped at the tacky spots of sugar, then realized that not only was that ineffective, but now his hand was sticky too.

Cecil laughed at him before lunging forward and licking the side of his face. “Gah! Stop! Still gross!”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago when my tongue was in your mouth,” Cecil replied smugly, taking Earl’s hand and licking that clean as well before finishing on his own.

“Yeah, well, that was different,” Earl mumbled, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. He looked down at his shoes.

“Good different or bad different?” For all his usual bravado and carefree attitude, it sounded like Cecil was unsure about what the answer would be.

Glancing up from the ground, Earl responded softly, “…good different?” and was delighted to see Cecil’s face light up with a smile. “In fact, I think I may have changed my mind about cotton candy. It’s pretty tasty.”

“You should have some more then,” Cecil said, taking a bite and leaning in toward Earl.


End file.
